En clase de historia
by ChocOnigiri
Summary: La historia tiene lugar luego de los hechos del manga 65, cuando Usui se despide de Seika dándole un beso a Misaki delante de todos, está narrada desde la perspectiva de Misaki, como un día normal en la escuela sin Usui.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia esta basada en el manga Kaichou wa maid sama de Hiro Fujiwara, escrito de una fan para fans sin fines de lucro. Sólo por amor al manga.

Contiene **SPOILERS **así que si no quieres enterarte de nada, no lo leas!...

**En Clase de Historia**

—¡Dejen de estar jugando idiotas! ¡las clases están por comenzar! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! — gritaba la kaichou de la preparatoria Seika a un grupo de chicos que corrían despavoridos a sus respectivas clases.

—¡La Kaichou endemoniada nos va a devorar! ¡Auxilio!— gritaban lo chicos

—¡Idiotas! —, dijo Misaki sin prestar mucha atención mientras se dirigía a su siguiente clase.

Empezaron las clases de historia y Misaki, como siempre estaba muy atenta al sensei mientras el resto del grupo tenía conversaciones en susurros como era su costumbre durante estas clases, por eso, ella no pudo evitar escuchar a un grupo de chicos que murmuraban muy bajo pero estaban muy cerca:

—Es verdad, la kaichou no es la misma desde que Usui-san se fue a Miyabigaoka—dijo uno de ellos.

—Si tienes razón, aún nos grita, pero ya no nos golpea y su aura demoníaca parece que ha disminuido –lo secundó otro.

Creo que después de todo la kaichou sigue siendo una chica, y hasta se la ve linda cuando se sonroja, ¡nunca la había visto así! — dijo el tercero.

—¿Acaso a Iwakasi le gusta la kaichou? —rió uno de ellos recuerda lo que dijo Usui-san antes de irse: _"Ayuzawa es mía"_ te meterás en problemas...

Continuaron su conversación, pero Misaki no pudo seguir escuchando. Su cara estaba totalmente roja, sus oídos zumbaban y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, no sabía si estaba más avergonzada que molesta; esos comentarios eran precisamente los que ella quería evitar a toda costa, que hablen de ella de esa forma y tan solo el hecho de recordar lo que ese alienigena pervertido se atrevió a hacer frente a toda la escuela la enfurecía y la avergonzaba totalmente!. Tenía que tomar medidas más drásticas con los estudiantes, aunque a pesar de todo, los alumnos no habían causado tantos alborotos como ella esperaba, o es que, ¿en verdad se estaba suavizando?.

Regresó a mirar al grupo de chicos que continuaban hablando, para que se asustaran y se callaran de una buena vez, pero al regresarlos a ver, éstos se sorprendieron y con los ojos muy abiertos se sonrojaron, bajaron la mirada y fingieron prestar atención con la cara roja.

—¿Mm? Pero a estos ¿qué les pasa? —pensó Misaki— bueno, por lo menos se callaron.

Pero al instante pudo escuchar de nuevo los susurros

—Creo que ya entiendo un poco a Hinata-kun, eso me sorprendió mucho —comenzó diciendo uno.

—¡Yo casi me desmayo! no puedo creer que la Kaichou sea tan linda, ¿viste su cara? —respondió otro.

—¡Si! estaba totalmente roja y con una expresión tan enojada ¡kawaii!— continuó el sigiente pero él primero lo interrumpió

—¡shhh! ¡nos puede escuchar, silencio!.

—_¿QUEE? ¡NO PUEDE SER!_ —pensó Misaki al caer en cuenta que su cara aun estaba roja por haber estado pensando en el beso de Usui, —_después de todo ese idiota sigue causándome problemas…¡estúpido Usui!_ —pensó mientras imaginaba como se iba a vengar la próxima vez que lo viera. Abstraída en sus pensamientos se asustó al sentir vibrar su móvil, leyó el mensaje que decía:

"¿Estas pensando en mi Ayuzawa?, no dejes que nadie vea lo linda que es Misa-chan, o tendré que ir a aclararles de nuevo a quién le perteneces Ayuzawa, si quieres tu también puedes venir a decirles a todos que yo solo soy de Misaki... 3"

—Sensei, ¿puedo salir un momento por favor? —dijo apresuradamente mientras se levantaba de su pupitre.

—Claro, ¿te encuentras bien Misaki-san? estas un poco roja —contestó el sensei algo preocupado.

—¡S-si! tengo un poco de fiebre es todo ¡jeje!- V-voy a pasar por la enfermería, no se preocupe —. Salió a toda prisa pero logró escuchar a algunos de sus compañeros:

—¡Cielos tenía fiebre!, y nosotros pensando que se sonrojó —dijo uno.

—Si, tal vez por eso esta tan distraída, no debemos darle tantos problemas —respondieron otros.

—¡Pobre Misaki siempre esforzándose tanto por el bien de nosotras!— fue lo último que pudo escuchar de una de sus compañeras.

Se sentó contra la pared en un pasillo vacío a respirar profundamente, no podía dejar que nadie la viera así como estaba. ¿Que le pasa a ese alien mandándole ese mensaje en plena clase?, definitivamente nadie podía ver lo feliz que estaba en ese momento, en especial ese estúpido pervertido acosador en el que no podía dejar de pensar

—¡Estúpido Usui!, ¿por qué no sales de mi mente? — Y es que no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, siempre tan descuidado y diciendo o haciendo cosas imprudentes en todo momento...

CONTINUARÁ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué opino de mi amo?**

—"_..si quieres tu también puedes venir a decirles a todos que yo solo soy de Misaki"_. —Esas palabras se repetían en la mente de Misaki, y es que, no podía estar tranquila luego de la simpática conversación que tuvo por teléfono con esa chica que se atrevió a desafiarla, no es que ella quisiera hacer lo que decía en el mensaje, pero se sentía inquieta por no saber qué tipo de personas rodeaban a Usui, aunque él ya le había hablado de cierto grupo en particular, no estaría contenta hasta que los pudiera conocer.

—Kaichou, los balances de esta semana están listos para ser revisados —dijo el tesorero del consejo estudiantil sin darse cuenta del hilo de pensamientos que acababa de interrumpir.

Con un sobresalto (por parte de ambos) Misaki notó que se encontraba en el salón con otros miembros del consejo, revisando las actividades de la semana.

—¡Ay! ¿Por qué apareces así de la nada?, eh si si, los balances déjalos aquí los revisaré luego —contestó ella un poco molesta.

—S.. si, no fue mi intención asustarla, discúlpeme —lamentó el joven dejándo los papeles en su lugar y desapareciendo antes de ser repelado de nuevo.

—Bien, ya es tarde, pueden ir a sus casas y mañana continuaremos con lo que falta —dijo la kaichou a los pocos miembros del consejo que la acompañaban y a los cuales se les notaba el cansancio en sus rostros.

—Hasta mañana presidenta, ¡buen trabajo! —.Uno a uno fueron despidiéndose hasta que por fin estuvo sola para volver a sus problemas.

—¡Qué silencio tan tranqulizante! —dijo Misaki escuchando el leve eco que producían sus palabras.

—¿Misaki-chan?. ¿Aún estas aquí?— escuchó que preguntaba una voz muy conocida que la hizo saltar nuevamente.

—¡Shintani!, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? —respondió ella un poco sorprendida.

—El entrenamiento con el equipo terminó hace poco —contestó él—. ¿Hoy tienes trabajo no? ¿me dejas acompañarte Misa? —continuó con su usual tono entuciasta y lleno de ilusión.

—Mmm, claro claro, deja guardar mis cosas —respondió Misaki que no podía negarse a esa súplica de su amigo de la infancia.

Estaban ambos enfrascados en una conversación saliendo de la escuela, cuando Hinata se detiene de golpe haciendo chocar a su amiga contra él.

—¿Shintani, qué sucede? —preguntó ella, mientras levantaba la vista hacia el problema—. ¡Usui! ¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó bastante sorprendida al ver a un pelirubio apoyado contra un poste de luz a un par de metros de donde ellos se encontraban, con una mano en los bolsillos y la otra sosteniendo una bolsa de papel, su mirada era pensativa y una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verla.

—¡Vaya! pero si es Shanshita-kun con mi querida novia —dijo Usui—. ¡Qué mala eres Misaki!, yo esperándote y tu, ¿sales con otro? —continuó con un tono burlón pero a la vez ofendido.

—Pero ¿Qué estupideces dices? —le respondio Misaki mientras caminaba para llegar a donde su novio se encontraba— ¿No me dijiste que estarías ocupado y que nos veríamos en el café?.

—Sip, pero terminé antes y vine a verte —respondió él—. Por cierto, me tienes bastante rato esperándote aquí, ¿no crees que merezco una recompensa? —le reclamó el simpático rubio tratando de tomarle el pelo a su novia para poder ver su rostro sonrojarse, y con esto, darle una pequeña indirecta al muchacho que la acompañaba, quien a su vez no podía ocultar el enojo por esa interrupción.

—¡Oh cierto!, Misa-chan, ahora recuerdo que tengo que llevarle esas verduras a tu madre, pero, ¿nos vemos en la noche cierto? —dijo el joven Shintani con un tono algo triunfador al darle a conocer a su rival que ellos se verían mas tarde.

—¡Ah si es cierto!, dile a mamá que tal vez lleve algún postre del café —respondió—. Adiós y ve con cuidado —se despidió y volteo a ver a su novio quien tenía una cara un poco indescifrable.

—¿Sabes?, no esta bien hacer esperar a tu novio por estar con otro chico, y además, ¡lo verás en la noche! de verdad me vas a tener que recompensar muy bien por todo lo que me haces pasar —dijo el rubio acercándose lentamente a su novia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

—Pero, ¡¿de qué demonios hablas? —preguntó algo ofendida—. Hinata suele venir a cenar con nosotros, a mi mamá no le gusta que coma solo y siempre lo invita —continuó explicando atropelladamente, más y más nerviosa conforme su novio se aproximaba— Además me dijiste que tenías algo que hacer, ¿de qué se trataba, qué tienes en esa bolsa? —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Bueno, es un disfraz sorpresa —fue lo que dió como respuesta, y dándole un beso en la frente, la tomó de la mano y empezaron a caminar.

—¿Así que piensas que pueden venir a buscarme aquí?. Eso no es problema, solo espera a que se metan conmigo ¡ya verás! —dijo Misaki cuando llegaron al café, luego de que Usui comentara que sus nuevos "amigos" posiblemente la busquen sólo para molestarlo.

—Eso era de esperarse de mi querida novia—rió él—; pero, aún no me recompenzas por lo de antes Ayuzawa, ¡eso no esta bien! —dijo usando su usual tono de inocencia para cambiar de tema.

—Eh... ¿Recompensa?, pero, mmn... ¡bueno esta bien!, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —contestó ella creyendo que de verdad no era justo que haya salido del colegio junto con Shintani, además parecía que Usui tenia algo que preguntarle.

—Sabes que me gusta mucho que creas que soy un alien pervertido del espacio exterior —comenzó él.

—Y un acosador —lo interrumpió ella.

—Si, tu acosador particular —respondió Usui con sus mejillas un poco sonrosadas y una simpática y pervertida sonrisa—, pero, quisiera oír lo que opina Misa-chan como maid sobre su amo a quien tanto quiere, ¿qué dices vas a complacer a tu amo? —continuó él con un tono divertido mientras sostenía el listón rojo del uniforme de Misaki entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué opino de ti como mi amo? pe-pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? ¿por qué así de repente? —decía la joven tratando que Usui no viera su cara roja—. Además, tengo que cambiarme ahora, y tú también tienes que trabajar ¿no? —se apresuró a decir para no tener que responderle; acto seguido se fue a los vestidores dejándolo sin poder decir nada más.

—¿Que qué pienso de el? ¿Por qué quiere que diga cosas tan vergonzosas? —Pensaba Misaki mientras se cambiaba de ropa—. Pues.. él es amable, se preocupa mucho por mi y aunque nunca sé lo que está pensando y siempre trata de avergonzarme, Usui en cada momento encuentra la forma de hacerme feliz, y diciendo esas cosas logra que no deje de pensar en él. —continuó para si misma mientras salía para ocupar su papel de maid usando un kimono como uniforme.

—¡Váya! Por nada del mundo me iba a perder verte con tu traje del día romántico —dijo la voz de Usui detrás de ella, y, al voltearse pudo ver al rubio en un uniforme blanco de la marina estadounidense.

Él al verla sonrió, y la saludó con una reverencia tomando su gorra de la marina con su mano.

—Pero ¡¿qué demonios? ¿Por qué también estas disfrazado? —dijo ella avergonzada y sorprendida mas que nada, porque el uniforme le quedaba perfectamente bien —¡se lo ve tan natural! —pensó.

—Pero si te dije que era un disfraz sorpresa ¿no? —se burló él—, es que el cosplay es tan divertido que yo también quise usar uno, ¿esta mal? —continuó explicando de lo mas animado—. ¿Que opina usted gerente? —preguntó a Satsuki, la gerente del Maid latte, quien estaba escuchando la conversación.

—¡Oh por dios! ¡Ustedes son la pareja romántica mas hermosa de la historia! —respondió toda entusiasmada mientras movía los brazos como si fuera el acontecimiento más feliz de su vida—. Misaki-chan, Usui-san sólo quiere compartir cada instante contigo. ¡Tan moe... totalmente encantador con su uniforme! —continuó, arrojando flores por todos lados y balbuceando mientras se iba a atender a los clientes.

Usui por su parte pensó en continuar la conversación luego, y mientras se dirigía a la cocina para hacer su papel de chef, escuchó la voz de Misaki, la cual estaba a punto de salir a atender a los clientes de espaldas a él.

—¿Sabes Usui? —comenzó—. Aunque eres insoportable también creo que eres un amo muy gentil —Acto seguido desapareció, dejándolo de pie en medio de la cocina, lleno de rubor en sus mejillas y casi riendo de tanta felicidad, algo que solo le ocurría cuando estaba a su lado.

—¡Ah! ¡pero qué imprudente puede ser Misa-chan al decir esas cosas! —dijo el joven para sí mismo, sonriendo mientras pensaba lo bien que podría pasarlo en su cumpleaños estando junto a ella solamente. —Pero, ¿querría estar ella junto a él? —pensó —eso era lo único que faltaba por confirmar, y así, pasaría el mejor cumpleaños de todos...

**Continuación manga 66 .**


End file.
